cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dawnland
Dawny is President of New Dawnland and co-founder and President of Invicta. Childhood and Early Career Dawny was born in Aotearoa (on the north island of New Dawnland), the capital of New Dawnland. Dawny was an only child and born to parents who were very patriotic, hence her being named after the country. She was raised to have a strong sense of fairness, equality and a duty to her country. As she went through school she took a keen interest in Law, Sociology and Politics, and completed A Levels in these subjects. Dawny finished school and went straight to University at Christchurch (which is on the south island) where she studied Sociology and Politics. She finished with a first class degree with honours, but due to some personal troubles dropped out of career hunting and decided to spend 2 years travelling. Some of the places Dawny visited included Kansouri, Tdub and Great Squash. During her travels Dawny peaked her interest in politics again and decided to head for home. Some time after Dawny got back to Aotearoa, she ran for councillor of the district. Her career progressed fast and it was only a few years before Dawny ran a campaign for the Presidency of New Dawnland and won in a landslide becoming the first woman President and also the youngest since records began. Dawny's reign over New Dawnland began 23 December 2006. For the first month in power Dawny focussed on the internal economy which was in shatters. Some advances in infrastructure and technology set the country back on the slow road to repair, and Dawny began to look at the foreign policy. Novus Orbus During January 2007 Dawny felt that New Dawnland's isolated position was too dangerous, and she joined an alliance called Novus Orbus (NO). It was a small alliance of roughly 40 members. But it wasn't long before Novus Orbus faced difficulties and it fell to Dawny to fix them. Dawny began recruiting for the alliance, and worked closely with a fellow member called DoubleU to repair the alliance after the sudden disappearance of its leader. As time went on Dawny worked her way to becoming a very high position in the council of Novus Orbus. But New Dawnland was suffering, Dawny was plowing finances into Novus Orbus in the hope of strengthening the alliance, but was getting no return. As a result New Dawnland grew slowly. This went on for some time, until the previous leader that had disappeared came back and set about seizing control of the alliance. Dawny and DoubleU feared their hard work with NO was in danger of being destroyed, and at this point they decided it was time to leave Novus Orbus and set up a new alliance of nations. Invicta was born. Invicta Dawny and DoubleU originally set up Invicta to be run by 3 joint leaders. It would be run by Dawny, DoubleU and Steve927. However it became clear within the first few days that Steve927 no longer had time for leadership, and Invicta was run jointly by 2 leaders. After about a month, the stresses of leadership took their toll on DoubleU and he also no longer had the time. As a result Dawny found herself taking sole leadership of Invicta. She restructured it to become a dictatorship, but wrote into the grounding that any leader of Invicta must be responsible with their power and always listen to government and membership and take their views into account. That way Invicta became a benevolent dictatorship. Dawny ruled Invicta for a long time, until one day August 2008 after over a year in charge, she retired from leadership to take up her old role as recruiter and general hand at the alliance. Dawny now keeps an important position in the alliance as founder and retains the power to overthrow any under-performing president. Personal life Under Construction